Grün ist die Hoffnung
by Chemistress
Summary: Neville findet bei den Aufräumarbeiten nach der großen Schlacht im Keller den Spiegel des Begehrens; was er sieht, hilft ihm dabei, sich für seinen zukünftigen Weg zu entscheiden.


_Dies ist meine Antwort auf eine Challenge im Treffpunkt der Schreiberlinge: Eine Figur des Potter-Universums sollte auf den Spiegel des Begehrens stoßen, und außerdem sollte in der Geschichte Dr. Andie McAbe auftauchen, der auch ich hiermit zum Geburtstag gratuliere. Die vorgegebene Mindestwortzahl habe ich mit ein wenig Hilfe von Spocki auch erreicht (Danke dir!).  
_

_-_

**Grün ist die Hoffnung**

Neville Longbottom kauerte vor dem verschütteten Eingang zum Ravenclawturm des Schlosses. Er war erschöpft und hungrig, aber es war eine befriedigende Art von Müdigkeit und ihm wurde bewusst, dass er noch nie in seinem Leben so glücklich gewesen war, wie in dieser letzten Woche.

Voldemort war endgültig besiegt. Die Monate seiner Herrschaft würden ein dunkles Kapitel der Geschichte werden, aber das Gefühl der Bedrohung, Angst und Hilflosigkeit lastete endlich nicht mehr auf der Zaubererwelt. Der Kampf hatte viele schmerzliche Lücken hinterlassen. Vieles musste wieder neu aufgebaut werden. Auch die Schule glich in Teilen einem Trümmerfeld. Die Riesen hatten ganze Arbeit geleistet. Aus diesem Grund waren die Lehrer gemeinsam mit den Schülern des 7. Jahrgangs in Hogwarts geblieben. Sie wollten in den Sommermonaten die Schule wieder aufbauen und die Schüler sollten gleichzeitig auf die verschobenen Abschlussprüfungen vorbereitet werden, die aufgrund der Ereignisse ja nicht stattfinden konnten.

Neville war angesichts der Herausforderungen des letzten Jahres zu einem selbstbewussten jungen Mann herangewachsen, von allen respektiert, ja teilweise sogar bewundert und umschwärmt, wie er zu seinem Erstaunen allmorgendlich beim Eintreffen der Posteulen feststellen konnte. Seit der Tagesprophet den ganzen Kampf, einer epischen Schlacht gleich, in Form eines Romans abgedruckt hatte, schien es, als ob fast die gesamte Zauberwelt ihm ihren Dank aussprechen wollte. Er konnte jetzt Harrys frühere Bemerkungen verstehen, dass solche Abenteuer im Nachhinein immer toll klangen, obwohl man sich selbst, während man sie erlebte, gar nicht wie ein Held vorkam. Er hatte damals Angst gehabt wie jeder andere auch. Nicht Angst, dass er sterben könne, sondern Angst, dass Harry tot war, Angst, dass alle, die er gerne hatte, ebenfalls sterben würden. Aus der Menge herauszutreten und sich ganz alleine Voldemort entgegenzustellen, es war in dem Moment eigentlich so sinnlos erschienen. Doch dann war es ihm plötzlich möglich gewesen, Harrys Anordnung zu folgen und mit der Schlange den letzten Horcrux zu zerstören. Noch heute durchströmte ihn ein Gefühl der tiefsten Dankbarkeit, wenn er daran dachte, was in jenen Augenblicken passiert war.

Im Verwandlungs- und Zauberkunstunterricht hatten die Siebtklässler zunächst praktische Zauber wiederholt, die bei den Aufräumarbeiten gut zu verwenden waren. Und so wandte Neville jetzt seine Aufmerksamkeit den Trümmern der herabgefallenen Zinnen zu und ließ sie rasch zu Sand zerfallen. Dann versuchte er, ob die Tür am Fuß des Turmes nun zu öffnen war. Er zog an der Klinke und rüttelte, aber vergeblich. Angestrengt überlegte er, was Hermine in einer solchen Situation wohl täte und schlagartig wurde es ihm klar. Mit einem „Alohomora" ließ sich jede Tür öffnen, und tatsächlich, mit einem Klicken öffnete sich das Schloss und die Tür glitt sachte auf. Er trat einen Schritt vor und befand sich in einem Kellergeschoss der Schule, in dem er noch nie zuvor gewesen war. Neugierig folgte er dem unbekannten Korridor, schließlich war er ja ein wirklicher Gryffindor. Er kam an verschiedenen Abstellräumen vorbei, die seit sehr langer Zeit nicht mehr benutzt worden zu sein schienen und stand schließlich zuletzt vor einer Tür, von der ein besonderer Zauber ausging. Er spürte, wie sie ihn magisch anzog. Mit angehaltenem Atem und gezücktem Zauberstab näherte er sich ihr. Zu seiner Überraschung war sie nicht verschlossen und als er sie öffnete, sah er in einen großen, schlichten Raum. An den Wänden, die er von der Tür aus sah, waren scheinbar wahllos mehrere Tische und Stühle gestapelt. Zögernd trat er ein und sah sich nun einem großen, alten Spiegel gegenüber, der in der Mitte des Raumes aufgestellt war. Groß war eigentlich noch untertrieben. Der Spiegel allein reichte schon bis fast unter die Decke und zusätzlich stand er noch auf zwei kleinen Klauenfüßen. Der Rahmen um den Spiegel herum war mit Gold reich verziert, doch dieses war an einigen Stellen schon völlig abgeblättert, sodass man die Inschrift, die oberhalb des Spiegels eingeprägt war, kaum noch lesen konnte.

Während Neville noch versuchte, die verstaubten Schriftzeichen zu entziffern, erinnerte er sich plötzlich an Harrys Erzählungen aus dem ersten Schuljahr. Damals war ein alter Spiegel, der dem Betrachter seines Herzens Begehren zeigte, als letzte Hürde vor dem Stein der Weisen eingesetzt worden. Dies musste der damals benutzte Zauberspiegel sein! Da Neville nun wusste, was im Rahmen eingraviert stehen sollte, konnte er den Satz auch lesen: NERHEGEB Z REH NIE DREBAZ TILT NANIEDTH CIN. Beklommen richtete Neville seine Aufmerksamkeit auf die staubige, verspiegelte Fläche. Und wirklich, er sah nicht etwa ein Spiegelbild des Kellerraumes, in dem er sich befand, sondern blickte stattdessen zu seiner Verwunderung in eine prächtige große Halle.

Neville sah sich dort inmitten von vielen, zumeist älteren, gutgekleideten und teilweise mit Orden behängten Hexen und Zauberern sitzen, die alle in lebhafte Gespräche miteinander vertieft waren. Neugierig betrachtete er sein Spiegelbild: er trug eine gut geschnittene Robe im Stil eines Professorenumhangs in dunkelgrün. Eine Nadel am Kragenaufschlag kennzeichnete ihn als ein Mitglied der Herbologischen Gesellschaft der Zaubereruniversität Oxfords. Neville fühlte, wie ihm vor Stolz und Freude ganz warm wurde. In Oxford Kräuterkunde zu studieren, das war schon immer sein Traum gewesen. Er hatte es gegenüber seiner Großmutter noch nie ausgesprochen, denn er wusste, wie sehr sie sich wünschte, er möge in die Fußstapfen seiner Eltern treten und ein ebenso guter Auror werden, wie sie beide es gewesen waren. Aber jetzt, nach den Ereignissen in der Schlacht gegen Voldemort, musste er seinen Mut und bedingungslosen Einsatz niemandem mehr beweisen, und seine Großmutter hatte ihn auch spüren lassen, wie stolz sie auf ihn war. Sicherlich hatte sie nichts mehr gegen ein wissenschaftliches Studium einzuwenden. Vom ersten Schultag an hatte er in Kräuterkunde die besten Zensuren gehabt und der Umgang mit empfindlichen Pflanzen war schon immer sein Steckenpferd gewesen. Er war sich sicher, dass er es in diesem Fach zu etwas bringen konnte, wenn er die Chance bekäme.

Die Aufmerksamkeit der Versammlung, die er dort im Spiegel beobachtete, richtete sich nun nach vorne, wo eine schlanke Hexe mit langen dunklen Haaren an das Rednerpult getreten war. Als Neville das Banner las, das an der Stirnseite der Halle hing, erkannte er, dass er sich auf dem „Internationalen Kongress für Heil- und Zauberpflanzenkunde" in London befand. Die Rednerin wurde gerade als Dr. Andie McAbe aus Sao Paulo angekündigt. Sie war eine gewinnende Erscheinung und unterstrich ihren Vortrag mit eleganten Handbewegungen, aber dessen hätte es für Neville gar nicht bedurft, denn schon nach wenigen Minuten war er von dem, was sie präsentierte, so gefesselt, dass er alles um sich herum vergaß. Er verstand zwar ihre Worte nicht, aber wie er den Abbildungen und Daten entnehmen konnte, die sie an der Wandfläche hinter sich erscheinen ließ, hatte Dr. McAbe mit ihren Mitarbeitern eine Pflanze entdeckt, die auf den Bäumen des Regenwaldes als Schmarotzer vorkam, und deren Inhaltsstoffe eine regenerierende Wirkung auf das Nervensystem zu haben schienen. Sie zeigte Statistiken über die erfolgreichen Tierversuche und schlug eine mögliche Anwendung auf Personen vor, die durch den Cruciatus-Fluch verletzt worden waren. Neville war fast schwindelig vor Aufregung. Er hatte die Hoffnung nie ganz aufgegeben, dass seinen Eltern, die nun schon seit so vielen Jahren im St. Mungo-Hospital lagen und die von den Folgen des Fluches unverändert so schwer gezeichnet waren, doch noch irgendwann geholfen werden könne. Am liebsten hätte er sich durch das Glas in den Spiegel gestürzt, um sofort Dr. McAbes Bekanntschaft zu machen.

Doch dann wurde Neville auf einmal wieder bewusst, wo er sich in Wirklichkeit befand, und dass der Spiegel uns unsere Wünsche und nicht etwa die Zukunft zeigt. Er fröstelte und schluckte, um den Kloß in seinem Hals loszuwerden. Ihm war elend zumute. Hätte er diesen Spiegel doch nur nie gesehen. Nach dem euphorischen Gefühl der wilden Hoffnung tat ihm die ernüchternde Realität, dass es Dr. McAbe und ihre Forschungsergebnisse nicht wirklich gab, so weh. Er ließ sich auf den kalten, schmutzigen Steinboden sinken und vergrub sein Gesicht in den Händen.

Als das Licht im Kellerraum immer schwächer wurde, wandte Neville sich müde zum Gehen. Doch ohne es zu wollen, warf er noch einen letzten, sehnsüchtigen Blick auf das schimmernde Glas. Abrupt blieb er stehen und trat unwillkürlich wieder ganz nahe an den Spiegel heran: die Szenerie hatte sich verwandelt. Zwar zeigte das Bild immer noch den gleichen Vortragssaal, aber am Rednerpult stand jetzt er selbst. Es schienen einige Jahre seit der letzten Versammlung vergangen zu sein, denn er sah älter aus. Die Versammlung schien seinem Vortrag aufmerksam zu lauschen. Neville bemühte sich, zu erkennen, um was es dabei ging. Doch nun trat plötzlich ein älteres Paar zu ihm auf das Podium. Erst nach einem kurzen Augenblick der Verwirrung erkannte Neville, dass es sich um seine Eltern handelte. Sie lächelten, umarmten ihn und sprachen einige Sätze zum Publikum. Offenbar ging es ihnen gut, sie sahen gut erholt aus und waren scheinbar wirklich geheilt.

Sehnsüchtig hing Nevilles Blick an ihren glücklichen Gesichtern. Nein, er würde nicht resignieren. Diese Stunde vor dem Spiegel der Begierde hatte ihm eine Vision ins Herz gepflanzt, die ihn nicht mehr verlassen würde. Er hatte ein Ziel und sah einen Weg vor sich, auf dem er es ansteuern wollte. Entschlossen richtete er sich auf und machte sich auf die Suche nach der Treppe ins Hauptgebäude der Schule hinauf. Er würde einen Schritt nach dem anderen tun und sich nicht entmutigen lassen. Vielleicht konnte wirklich alles gut werden.


End file.
